


Stupor Man's One Weakness

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a prompt by milky_haven requesting superhero!Finn and supervillain!Kurt and a bit of unusual but not-so-cruel punishment. You have no idea how difficult it was to write this. Well, actually you might have an idea after reading this one. Don't kill me, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupor Man's One Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milky_haven on Livejournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milky_haven+on+Livejournal).



“This looks like a job for – Stupor Man!” Finn ripped his button-down open at the chest, revealing a shiny, red leotard emblazoned with a blue “S” under a pair of shiny, blue undies. Sprinting down the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding pedestrians and old people, he spotted his arch nemesis, cutting a hole through a bank with a bedazzled laser. “Stop, you heathen!” Finn cried, pushing through the crowd of terrified onlookers.

His enemy looked over his shoulder and rested a hand on his hip, pausing in the destruction of the limestone building. “Stupor Man, you still have your business loafers on.”

Finn looked down. “Oh, shi—I mean. Holy smokes!” He toed off his shoes and affected a fighting stance as the other man, in sleek, black skinny pants and tight turtleneck with pointy, pointy, pointy shoulder pads, adjusted his hair.

“You ready now?” his nemesis said.

He rolled his shoulder back. “I’m always ready,” Stupor Man growled.

“Then prepare to face – The Fame Monster!” his enemy screeched, dropping the laser and twisting his fingers into what looked like a lovechild of the Birdman and the Blood gang symbols.

Everyone gasped.

Except for Stupor Man, who stared in amazement. He had never noticed how blue The Fame Monster’s eyes were behind his manicured hands and strange makeup, but he didn’t let that distract him from the task at hand. Taking down this attractive, sexy—EVIL—villain.

Finn cursed behind his mask.

“I’m going to rob this bank, and you can’t stop me, Stupor Man!”

“I can, too, you… monster!” Stupor Man pointed, and everyone clapped.

“Oh, how original,” The Fame Monster muttered before picking up his laser and humming, “’Caught in a bad romaaaance!’” He turned back to the bank.

“I will put you in a stupor, Fame Monster, if you don’t end your evil ways!”

The Fame Monster looked over his shoulder again, eye makeup highlighting the quirked eyebrow. A dazzlingly handsome eyebrow, that had Stupor Man fascinated. “What kind of stupor, Stupor Man?”

Finn scratched his head. “Er… the usual kind?”

“What would I get if I didn’t rob this…” He looked at the signage above the revolving doors. “…Lima Bank & Trust?”

Stupor Man shrugged. “I’m sure we could make a deal.”

“Oh? My ears are perked. Do tell.” The Fame Monster tossed his laser over his shoulder, causing an explosion down the street.

There were screams, sirens, calls for help.

They ignored it.

“What would you like?”

“Besides world domination and the money in this bank?”

Finn nodded. “Sure!”

“I’d like you to put me in a different kind of stupor…” The Fame Monster sauntered up to Stupor Man, who was now feeling a lot more like Finn Hudson, and traced the “S” on his outfit with a delicate, tapered finger.  
Finn gulped. “What… what kind is that?” he said to The Fame Monster’s tantalizing finger.

“The one inspired by hot, sweaty, gay sex, of course.” The Fame Monster winked at him, fingers tracing all the way down to his hand.

There were mutters in the crowd, all assuming that Stupor Man and The Fame Monster would get this sorted out by themselves. No need for onlookers. Nope. Not at all.

“Uhm…”

“Deal!” they shook, although Stupor Man wasn’t quite sure how that had happened.

Suddenly a bedazzled Monster-Mobile materialized in a empty parking spot nearby, and The Fame Monster pushed Stupor Man in the passenger’s seat.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to get your attention!” The Fame Monster exclaimed, hopping into the driver’s seat and plowing through traffic like he hadn’t a care in the world for the poor citizens of Lima, Ohio.

Which, Finn realized, he didn’t. Since he was evil.

“You’ve been trying to get my attention?”

“Duh! What else would evil villains do the things they do for?” The Fame Monster turned left during a red light, upsetting more of downtown traffic as he headed for his lair. “All super villains ever want is a little love, Stupor Man.”

“So, I’m going to…”

“Fuck me. You’re going to fuck me in exchange for the safety of that tacky architecture and millions of dollars in Lima’s biggest bank.”

“Oh.”

“Sound good?”

“Actually, yeah.”

The Fame Monster nearly cricked his neck snapping as surprised look in Stupor Man’s direction. “Oh.”

They pulled into a cave, which really was a garage, but The Fame Monster liked to keep up appearances, so they didn’t comment, and Stupor Man was led into The Monster’s lair, which was really just a flat with designer furniture and a lot more Madonna and Lady Gaga paraphernalia than was natural, but Stupor Man didn’t say anything about that either, because he was finally going to have sex with The Fame Monster!

Ahem. Well, he had entertained the thought once or twice.

“Welcome to my lair,” The Fame Monster said seductively.

“Thank you,” Stupor Man said.

The Fame Monster rolled his eyes. “I guess I’ll let undressed, then—”

“NO! I mean, no, that’s not necessary.”

The Fame Monster felt slightly scandalized until he realized what this meant. “You kinky bastard.”

Finn blushed.

“I’ll just get the lube, then. Excuse me,” he whispered, and left Stupor Man to stare around the room.

There was a nice fur rug near the fireplace that looked promising…

“Back!”

Finn jumped, but after he saw the look Fame Monster was sending in his direction, any and all thoughts flew south. He grabbed The Fame Monster’s arm and pulled him over to the fur rug, pushing him onto his hands and knees before pulling his skinny jeans down, revealing a creamy white bottom, practically begging to be fucked.

“Yeah, I’m going to fuck you now,” he said while he shrugged out of his leotard (with only a minor amount of struggling). He gave up when the tights were around his knees.

“Good,” The Fame Monster said.

Stupor Man lubed up his fingers before pushing two past the tight ring of muscle that was The Fame Monster’s ass. His nemesis moaned loudly with each push of his fingers, and soon he was stretched enough to add another finger. When Stupor Man had reduced The Fame Monster to a writhing, shameless form, he slicked up his cock, rutting against the cleft of his nemesis’ ass before finally slipping in.

“Fuck me, superhero!”

“Yeah,” Finn gasped. Thrusting into that tight heat again and again. The Fame Monster rolled his hips with each thrust, letting out loud keening noises as Stupor Man fucked him on the fur rug.

“Oh, yes!” The Fame Monster moaned.

Finn, who was really having a terrible time referring to himself as Stupor Man in this situation, was having a lovely time of it. He tilted his head back, hands scrabbling for purchase around The Fame Monster’s hipbones, and pulling that creamy ass against his cock, fucking like he’d never fucked before.

And honestly, he hadn’t ever fucked like this, so…

“Stupor Man?” The Fame Monster asked around a groan.

“Fuck! Yes?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“ _Huhn_!”

“Call me Kurt.”

“What!?”

“Please?”

“Fine.” Finn thrusted a couple of moments more before adding, grudgingly, “Kurt.”

“Oh! God, yeah!”

“Kurt!”

They came together, as these things often go.

“I do feel like I’ve been reduced to marginal consciousness,” The Fame Monster commented several moments afterward under Finn’s deadweight. “But, in order for me to maintain, consciousness, would you mind getting the fuck off me?”

Finn rolled off of him—

—and onto the floor in his bedroom in Lima, Ohio, June, 2010.

“Finn? Are you okay?”

Finn sat up, realizing he was no longer wearing spandex. “Woah,” he muttered.

Kurt peered over the edge of his own bed, causing Finn to jump and hit his head against the box spring.

“What happened?”

“You fell asleep reading comics, again,” Kurt yawned.

“Yeah. Not doing that again.” Although... he couldn’t help but stare as Kurt stretched, his arms outstretched, revealing a pale expanse of flat stomach. “Well, uh…”

“Goodnight, again,” Kurt said, and smiled.

Finn crawled back into bed.


End file.
